Angels
by Flames in the Sky
Summary: Dean hat mit dem Verlust seines Bruders zu kämpfen. Ob ihm Castiel wohl helfen kann...? Pairing: Dean/Cas


I sit and wait

Does an angel contemplate my fate

Dean saß allein in einem heruntergekommenen Motelzimmer. Er hatte alles verloren was ihm wichtig war. Sammy. Sein kleiner Bruder, seine bessere Hälfte. Hätte Sam doch bloß nicht Jagd auf Lilith gemacht, fast ganz allein, an seiner Seite nur diese verdammte Dämonin Ruby.

Er hätte ihn nicht gehen lassen dürfen, er hätte mitgehen sollen, seinen kleinen Bruder beschützen. Er hätte verhindern müssen, dass sich sein Bruder in solch große Gefahr begibt.

Er hätte dafür sorgen müssen, dass sein Bruder jetzt noch wohlbehalten in diesem Motelzimmer saß.

Er wünschte sich, dass Lilith ihn getötet hätte, nicht seinen Bruder. Er würde alles dafür geben, dass sein Sammy wieder leben würde. Er würde sein eigenes Leben für das seines Bruders aufgeben. Er hatte versucht sein Leben erneut gegen das seines geliebten Bruders einzutauschen, doch keiner der Dämonen wollte mit ihm einen Handel eingehen.

Sie hätten Lilith nicht jagen müssen, Sam hätte Lilith nicht jagen müssen.

Es war sein Schicksal das besagt, dass er Luzifer vernichten müsse. Dass er tagtäglich mit dieser schmerzlichen Belastung, als einziger die Menschheit vor dem Untergang retten zu können, der sicher auf sie zusteuerte je mehr Macht Luzifer über diese Welt bekam.

Dachte auch jemand mal an ihn? Wie es ihm ging mit diesem schweren Schicksal auf den Schultern? Er hatte bereits das Wichtigste, was es in seinem Leben gab, verloren. Konnte jemand von ihm erwarten, dass er ohne seinen Bruder weiter kämpfte?

Er wusste, er konnte es nicht! Er hatte seine Stütze, seinen Halt, mit dem Tod seines Bruders verloren.

And do they know

The places were we go

When we're grey and old

Wer wusste schon wo dass denn alles endete? Wie er enden würde? Aber spielte das überhaupt noch eine Rolle? Er hatte seinen Bruder verloren. Diese Lücke, die sein Bruder in seinem Leben und in seinem Herzen zurückgelassen hatte, konnte niemand mehr füllen!

Cause I´ve been told

That salvation

Lets their wings unfold

Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich einen Weg über seine Wange, bis sie schließlich auf den staubigen Teppich tropfte. Weitere folgten….

When I'm feeling weak

And my pain walks down a one way street

I look above

Er rutschte die Wand hinter sich herunter und legte seinen Kopf auf seine angezogenen Knie. Er fühlte sich so einsam, so schwach. Ohne seinen Bruder.

Ein Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Brust aus. Derselbe Schmerz den er zurzeit immer spürte, wenn er an seinen verstorbenen Bruder denken musste. Ein Schmerz, der ihm einen Stich versetzte und ihn von innen aufzufressen schien. Immer mehr und mehr, bis er am Ende nichts mehr fühlen konnte.

Er wünschte sich endlich wieder die Leere zu spüren, die nach dem Schmerz kam.

Eine einsame Leere war immer noch besser als dieser herzzerreißende Schmerz in seinem Inneren. Doch die sonst folgende Leere kam nicht. Der Schmerz blieb und schien ihn förmlich zu erdrücken. Auf dem Teppich hatten sich nun unzählige Tränen gefangen.

Er hob seinen Kopf und lehnte ihn an die dreckige Wand, starrte an die Decke, ohne sie jedoch wahrzunehmen. Sein Blickfeld verschwamm wegen der vielen Tränen, die ihm unaufhaltsam über die Wangen rannen.

Plötzlich nahm er eine Bewegung im Raum wahr. Er schaute sich langsam im Zimmer um, nachdem er sich so gut wie möglich die Tränen von seinem Gesicht gewischt hatte.

Mitten im Raum stand ein Mann: schwarze Haare, blaue klare Augen, bescher Trenchcoat, darunter ein weißes Hemd mit einer locker sitzenden Krawatte- Castiel!

Der Engel sah seinen Schützling an. Auf dem sonst so neutralen Gesicht des Engels spiegelte sich große Sorge, Mitleid und auch etwas Sehnsucht.

Castiel wusste, dass er diese Gefühle, diese menschlichen Gefühle nicht haben sollte. Und trotzdem konnte er das schnelle Pochen seines Herzen, wenn er in Deans Nähe war und diese Nervosität nicht einfach ausblenden. Er hatte schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gemerkt, dass Dean für ihn etwas Besonderes war; allerdings wusste er damals noch nicht, dass er sich in jenen verlieben würde.

Jedes Mal wenn er in seine grünen Augen sah, versank er darin, jedes Mal wenn er seine Lippen sah, wollte er sie küssen.

Und als er Dean so zerbrechlich, traurig und vollkommen verloren sah, wollte er ihn einfach nur in den Arm nehmen, ihn trösten. Langsam ging er auf den Blonden zu…

Währenddessen brodelte es in Dean. Was erlaubte sich dieser blöde Engel eigentlich? Einfach hier aufzutauchen und einen auf fürsorglich zu spielen! Er hatte mir gesagt, ich solle Sam nicht hinterherlaufen, als dieser Jagd auf Lilith machte. Er hatte gesagt es würde alles gut werden. Und ich war so blöd ihm zu glauben.

Als der Engel nur noch zwei Schritte von Dean entfernt war und schon seine Hand nach diesem ausstrecken wollte, sah Dean ihn zornig an und sagte mit vor Wut bebender Stimme:

„ Was willst du hier?"

Castiel blieb mitten in der Bewegung stehen und sah Dean schockiert aus seinen blauen Augen an. So wütend hatte er noch nie mit ihm gesprochen.

„ Dean, bitte hör mir…"

„ Was soll ich mir anhören? Wieder so was wie, dass alles gut wird und mir nichts passieren wird. Bei einem bin ich mir sicher, meinem Bruder kann nichts mehr passieren. Weißt du auch warum? Weil er tot ist!" schrie Dean den Engel von unten herauf an.

„ Dean, ich…"

„ Das ist alles deine Schuld! Du hast gesagt, ich solle ihm nicht hinterher gehen, ihm würde schon nichts zustoßen! Und ich habe dir vertraut, geglaubt! Ich hasse dich!", Dean hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass er nicht mal bemerkt hatte, wie er aufgestanden war und was er eigentlich Castiel alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Als er in des Engels Gesicht sah, konnte er Schmerz und Trauer darin erkennen. Plötzlich meldete sich Deans schlechtes Gewissen, der Engel war nicht schnell zu verletzen, aber das was er gerade gesagt hatte, hatte den Engel anscheinend sehr verletzt.

Unsicher blickte er den Schwarzhaarigen an, bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, sprach Castiel mit leiser trauriger Stimme:

„ Dean, es tut mir wirklich Leid. Wie das alles ausgegangen ist… ich konnte das nicht ahnen… ich habe gedacht deinem Bruder würde nichts passieren, schließlich bist du der Schlüssel zur Luzifers Vernichtung… ich dachte,… ich wusste nicht, dass… dass es so enden würde. Ich kann gut verstehen, wenn… wenn du mich jetzt hasst…" Mit einem Schmerz in der Stimme hatte er die letzten Worte ausgesprochen, ein leises Schluchzen kam über seinen Lippen.

Castiels Worte hallten in Dean Kopf nach. Hatte er wirklich gesagt, dass er den Engel hassen würde? Nein,…oder? In seiner Wut sagt man ja viel… Aber er meinte es ja gar nicht so! Er war nur so wütend auf den Engel, wegen dem Tod seines Bruders, woran der Engel allerdings gar nicht Schuld war. Er hatte eingesehen, dass es nicht die Schuld Castiels war. Er hatte einfach nur die ganze Zeit einen Schuldigen gesucht und ihn erst in sich selber und dann in Castiel gefunden. Aber nun wusste er, dass keiner von ihnen Schuld am Tod seines Bruders war.

„ Ich… geh dann mal" murmelte Castiel, eben noch laut genug um Dean aus den Gedanken zu holen.

„ Nein!... Ähhh… ich meine bitte bleib hier!" sagte Dean bittend.

Castiel blieb verwirrt stehen und sah Dean fragend an.

Dean fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl unter dem stechenden Blick Castiels.

Er hatte ihm unrecht getan und ihn verletzt. Das wollte er nicht!

„ Ich… es tut mir leid… ich habe das nicht so gemeint… nur… ich war so… wütend und… und der Tod meines Bruders…" Dean brach ab, musste ein Schluchzen unterdrücken, was allerdings nicht gelang. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, er wollte sie wegwischen, aber es waren zu viele. Abermals rannen sie ihm über Gesicht…

And I know I'll always be blessed with love

And as the feeling grows

She breathes flesh to my bones

And when love is dead

I'm loving angels instead

Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei starke Arme um ihn und zogen ihn näher an den Körper seines Gegenübers. Tröstend hielt Castiel seinen Schützling im Arm. Seine Hand wuschelte Dean durch die Haare und er murmelte beruhigende Worte in Deans Ohr.

And trough it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call

She won't forsake me

Dean versuchte nicht sich gegen die Umarmung zu wehren. Im Gegenteil, er lehnte sich gegen Castiel. Ließ seinen Tränen und den Schmerz freien Lauf.

Diese Umarmung gab ihm irgendwie Halt und Schutz; das was er jetzt brauchte.

Es gab ihm das Gefühl, nicht ganz allein dazustehen; dass es noch jemand gab, der für ihn da war. Dass er diese schreckliche Zeit nicht alleine durchstehen musste. Es gab ihm seltsamerweise auch ein Gefühl der Zuneigung.

Dean löste sich leicht von Castiel, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, sodass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Der sehnsuchtsvolle Blick aus den schönen blauen Augen des Engels, die so viel Mitgefühl und Liebe zeigten, ließ einen Schauer über Deans Rücken laufen.

Langsam näherte er sich dem Gesicht des Engels, so als würde er von einer unsichtbaren Macht gesteuert werden. Kurz bevor er dessen Lippen berührte, stoppte er kurz zögernd, ehe er seine Lippen sanft auf die des Engels legte. Seine Augen hatte er geschlossen. So bekam er auch nicht mit wie Castiel ihn erst erschrocken anstarrte, dann aber genießerisch die Augen schloss und sich voll und ganz dem Kuss hingab. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er die Situation eigentlich nicht ausnutzen durfte, denn er war sich fast sicher, dass Dean gar nicht wusste was er gerade tat und dass der Blondschopf diesen Kuss später bitter bereuen würde.

Castiel wusste ja gar nicht, wie falsch er mit seiner Vermutung lag. Denn Dean war sich sehr wohl darüber im Klaren, dass er gerade Cas küsste…und es gefiel ihm!

Aufreizend langsam ließ er seine Zunge über die Lippen des schwarzhaarigen Engels streichen und bat somit um Einlass… der ihm breitwillig gewährt wurde. Erst zögernd berührten sich ihre Zungen, ehe ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel, bei dem keiner der beiden verlieren wollte, entstand. Erst als ihm die Luft ausging, löste sich Dean langsam von Cas, blieb allerdings nah vor ihm stehen.

Castiel, der dachte, dass Dean den Kuss gleich bereuen würde, versuchte sich zu entschuldigen: „Dean, das… also… das was gerade passiert ist… der Kuss… das ist…"

„ Das Beste und Schönste was ich in letzter Zeit erlebt habe", beendete Dean den Satz.

Der Engel starrte Dean überrascht an, konnte erst gar nicht glauben was er da gerade gehört hatte.

Dean überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen und schlang nun seinerseits die Arme um den Engel, der perplex die Umarmung erwiderte.

Auf Deans Gesicht stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln, das Erste seit dem Tod seines Bruders.

Er wusste, dass sie das zusammen durchstehen konnten, egal was auch die Zukunft bringen mag. Er wusste, dass er zusammen mit Cas alles bewältigen konnte.

Er wusste auch, dass immer ein kleines Loch in seinem Herzen wegen seinem Bruder bleiben würde, aber… vielleicht konnte Castiel dieses Loch ja doch irgendwann füllen. Mit der Liebe, die er ihm gab.

I'm loving angels instead


End file.
